Eric Paice
Eric Paice (1931-1971) was the chauffeur of Newcastle Mob boss Cyril Kinnear. In 1971, he was responsible for Frank Carter's murder after Carter threatened to inform on Kinnear to the police, and Paice was murdered by Jack Carter in revenge for his brother's death. Biography Eric Paice was born in Newcastle upon Tyne, Tyne and Wear, England in 1931, and he was an acquaintance of the brothers Jack and Frank Carter due to their shared working-class upbringings. Paice later went on to work as a chauffeur for Newcastle Mob boss Cyril Kinnear, and he produced a 1971 porn film in which Albert Swift had sex with three women, including Frank's daughter Doreen. Swift discovered this fact a week later, and he told businessman Kinnear's rival Cliff Brumby about this, leading to Brumby showing Frank the tape. This led to Frank threatening to call the police on Kinnear, so Paice and two associates forced Frank to drink whiskey before having him killed in what outwardly appeared to be an accidental car crash. Investigation Jack Carter, by now employed as an enforcer for the Fletcher Mob in London, decided to conduct his own investigation into his brother's death, knowing that he was not so stupid as to drive drunk or kill himself. Carter met with Paice at the Newcastle Racecourse while searching for Swift, and Paice refused to reveal who he was working for. Carter proceeded to tail Paice as he drove back to Kinnear's estate, and Carter confronted Kinnear, although he did not acquire any evidence linking Kinnear to Frank's death. He later warded off henchmen sent by Brumby to send him on a train out of town, and Carter found out from Brumby that Kinnear had ordered his brother's death. Later, Jack discovered the porn film, and he confronted Swift at a betting shop. Swift revealed Paice's involvement with the film, as well as Brumby's manipulation of Frank's death to lure Jack into killing Kinnear for him. Carter killed Swift, but Paice discovered Carter's search for Swift from one of his female associates, who had previously been interrogated by Carter. Paice informed Carter's boss Gerald Fletcher that Carter was having an affair with Fletcher's mistress Anna, leading to a furious Fletcher sending hitmen Peter the Dutchman and Con McCarty to kill Carter. Paice accompanied them, but Carter shot Peter dead. As Paice and McCarty escaped, they killed Carter's lover Glenda (who was locked in the trunk of a sports car after Carter discovered her involvement in the film) by pushing her car into the Tyne River. Carter headed to the Gateshead car park and killed Brumby, and he then proceeded to go on the hunt for Paice. Death Jack Carter telephoned Kinnear in the middle of a wild party and offered to exchange the incriminating film for Paice. Kinnear agreed to send Paice to an agreed location, but he also sent a hitman to kill Jack, who had also sent the tape to the vice squad at Scotland Yard in London. Jack drove his late brother's mistress Margaret to Kinnear's party, killed her with a fatal drug injection, and called the police to raid Kinnear's party. He then chased Paice along a beach, forced him to drink a whole bottle of whiskey, and beat him to death with the butt of his shotgun, avenging his brother. Category:1931 births Category:1971 deaths Category:Newcastle Mob Category:British Category:Protestants Category:Criminals Category:Killed Category:English